1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle air bag modules and more specifically, to an air bag module having a manifold for retaining an inflator which includes at least one integrated deployment door retaining channel and a reaction canister which is integrated into a vehicle panel.
2. Discussion
Modern air bag modules generally include a reaction canister, an inflator, a manifold and an air bag cushion. These modules are typically attached inside a panel to a structural support and hidden from view by a cover door that is attached to either the panel or the reaction canister.
Air bag modules have gained widespread commercial acceptance over the past several years. The modular concept permits the subassembly and stockpiling of the air bag modules for subsequent installation into a vehicle. The module is typically secured to the vehicle with several fasteners, thereby greatly simplifying the process of installing an air bag cushion into a vehicle on a high volume production assembly line. Despite these advantages, the prior art air bag modules have several significant drawbacks.
One such drawback concerns the reaction canister. As a primary function of the reaction canister is to guide the air bag cushion into the passenger compartment during deployment of the air bag module, the geometry of the reaction canister is typically dependent upon the design of the vehicle interior. Consequently, the configuration of an air bag module for one model of vehicles may not be suitable for use in a second model of vehicles.
Another problem concerns the packaging of the module into the panel. In order to improve the ability to assemble to module and eliminate the possibility of interference between the module and the corresponding panel, the aperture or recess into which the module was mounted was frequently larger than necessary. This inefficiency could sometimes render the process of incorporating the air bag module into a vehicle more difficult, particularly where other components or storage areas are located in close proximity. For example, where a prior art module was mounted into an instrument panel on the passenger side of a vehicle, the size of the aperture in the panel required for installation of the reaction canister was usually such that a down-sizing of the glove compartment was necessary.
A further problem is the impact of the numerous amount of components that either comprise or are related to the module. In addition to considerations about the costs of tooling, fabrication and subassembly labor, tolerances associated with the numerous individual components often stacks-up causing issues with the appearance of the vehicle interior. Tolerance stack-up, caused by variances in the size and/or position of the various characteristics of the individual components, often causes the cover door to be out of position relative to the aperture in the panel which houses the module. This condition is typically manifested through uneven gaps along the edges of the cover door, puckering and other defects in the appearance of the interior. While stack-up had no effect on the functionality of the air bag cushion, the xe2x80x9cfit and finishxe2x80x9d of the interior would influence vehicle owners and occupants in a negative manner, making it more likely for the vehicle owner to complain to the vehicle dealer and to attribute a lack of quality to the vehicle generally.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for a simplified air bag module design which reduces the number of components that are associated with the module, which provides a modular design which can be easily integrated into a wide range of vehicles, which reduces the cost, size and weight of the module, and which substantially improves the fit and finish of the vehicle interior.
It is therefore a general object to provide an air bag module which reduces the number of components that are included or associated with the module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air bag module which can be easily integrated into several vehicle models.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air bag module which reduces the cost, size and weight of the air bag module.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air bag module which can improve the fit and finish of the vehicle interior.
The air bag module of the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a panel member having an integral reaction canister and a manifold assembly. The manifold assembly includes a manifold, an inflator, an air bag cushion and a deployment door. The manifold includes at least one deployment door retaining channel and is operable for retaining the air bag cushion, the inflator and the deployment door. The deployment door includes a retaining bead and a trim portion which are separated by a spacing leg. The reaction canister includes at least one manifold assembly mounting aperture, at least one cover door retaining aperture, and a plurality of reaction walls which are operable for guiding the air bag cushion into the passenger compartment during deployment.
As the reaction canister is incorporated into the panel member, the need for a separate reaction canister component is eliminated, thereby reducing the cost, weight and overall size of the air bag module. Similarly, as the panel member is unique to each vehicle, the manifold assembly can now be used across a wider range of vehicles. The retaining bead and spacing leg flexibly couple the cover door to the manifold and allow the cover door to be repositioned during installation of the manifold assembly into the panel member so as to eliminate gaps, puckering and other defects in the appearance of the vehicle interior.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.